


I'm ready to meet you

by Felleke



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Dates, Blind Date, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Hawkmoth Defeat, Humor, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, Reveal, Tumblr Prompt, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felleke/pseuds/Felleke
Summary: Hawkmoth has been defeated and thus it's time to make good to an old promise.Ladybug and Chat Noir promise each other to meet at the cafe at five, but when Marinette turns up too early she meets Adrien there. Nothing wrong with that until he refuses to leave his seat.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 21
Kudos: 297





	I'm ready to meet you

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story I wrote after a prompt on Tumblr.   
> It has been about a year ago so I'm afraid I can't rembered whoes idea it was.   
> Hope you enjoy!

“So i guess that was that.” Ladybug ran with the tip of her toe over the ledge of the roof. She didn’t dare to make eye contact with her partner. 

Chat Noir did dare to look, but couldn’t speak. 

Eventually they both looked at the police car driving away. Hawkmoth was defeated. The realisation began to dawn at the same time for the young teens. With a long sigh they turned around and smiled. 

“We did it." said Chat out loud, almost expecting his lady to say otherwise. “We actually did it.”

“Did you think we couldn’t do it?” She teased him with a bump of her hips. 

“Of course not, M’lady. That would’ve meant doubting you. I could never.”

Ladybug turned a little and pulled one of her pigtails, too much in doubt how to voice her mind. Chat Noir had less problems to voice his mind. “Does this mean I will learn about the real you?”

“YES!” she turned around, a bit startled at how close Chat had gotten but brightened up immediately. She didn’t even push him away or take a step back. “You still want to? I’m curious for sure. But if you don’t want to I would understand. A lot has happened and-"

“Buggaboo.”

“But that doesn’t mean that we couldn’t be friends in our normal lives.”

“Bug.”

“Oh and eventually I would love to meet your friends. You don’t know how long I’ve been wondering what kind of people you hang out with. And how can they stand your jokes? Would they even like me? I don’t joke around as much as you do.”

Chat chuckled. “Bug- Buggy- Buggaboo-" He purred till he got her attention. “And here I was thinking I would be the nervous one.”

She blinked a few times. “You are not?”

“I’m sure I will be. But I want to make this special. Why don’t we meet at a café? I wanted to visit the new one near this school for a long time. Why don’t you join me? How does that sound?”  
Ladybug grinned. “Wait for me at the table in the front, near the big blue window. I will be there around five.”

“It is a date.” Chat winked. 

“A date.” She repeated under her breath. 

\---

They had dwindled both before leaving the roof. It took the beeping of their Miraculous to get them to move. The reveal had to be special after all, not on the rotten leaves covered roofs.   
Marinette was in her room, contemplating if she should pick the red hairband to make her a little more recognisable.   
“What do you think Tikki?” She glanced towards the clock instead of her friend. 

“Only if you put your hair down.” She squeeked before diving nose first into a cake. The cake was promised a long time ago. Of course both of them had troubles staying away the same kind of cake in the past and had been known to eat slices after their smaller victories. Now Tikki was the only one to eat. She flew up to Marinette with the biggest part. “You haven’t eaten yet.”

“Thanks Tikki but I couldn’t.”

“Nervous?”

“Only like this much.” She spread her arms and wiggled from her right to her left after noticing her arms were not long enough. “It feels as if I’m meeting an online date for the first time. Don’t tell him that though.”

“Marinette?” Her dad asked from below the stairs. “Who are you talking to?”

“No one. Just myself…” she walked towards the trapdoor and opened up to help her father. He handed her a box of new fabrics that she had unceremonial dumped with the call of the last akuma ever. “Actually. I was talking to a friend. I will let you meet her soon enough.”

“A mystery friend huh?”

“A long story. Say, do we have some cake left? Without decorations I mean. I have some time to kill and I would love to surprise someone.”

“Are we still talking about that same friend?” her father asked. 

“It’s a part of the same, long story.”

\---

The problem with growing up in a bakery is that you have some skills and thus some speed while decorating. The meeting of Ladybug and Chat Noir shouldn’t be for another hour but Marinette was already there with a cake clutched between trembling hands. She couldn’t wait any longer and afraid that said table could be taken had moved her to the café far before the meeting time. 

“Adrien!” She gasped when she saw her friend sitting there. “What are you doing here?”

“Marinette!” He jumped up and pulled her in an embrace. “Have you heard? Hawkmoth has been defeated.”

“How could I have missed that? It’s all over the news. You seem over the top happy about it.”

“Isn’t everyone? They finally captured that strange man, Ben Villainous, who is definitely not my father and thus I don’t have to be angsty about it.”

“Strange way to put it but sure I totally agree." Marinette grinned back at him. She sat down on the free chair, not even thinking about it till her butt touched the metal. “Or is this seat taken?”

“Not yet. I came way too early. Please, just sit. If you have nothing else to do, would you mind keeping me company? I need some distraction.” 

“Distraction?”

“Yeah. You don’t need to. I would understand if your parents bakery would be flooded with orders for celebration cakes around this time.” He waved at the box in her hands.   
“Ow this is actually for a friend of mine. Quite the sweet tooth, I thought he would love a piece… or the whole thing.”  
The conversation continued. They chatted first about Hawkmoth, then school and then about life itself. But Marinette looked less and less at Adrien when time passed and more and more towards her phone. It was still fifteen minutes but she was a nervous wreck again. 

“You don’t have to stay if you need to go." Adrien smiled gently to her.   
Of course he was worried about keeping her here and of course he had noticed her wiggling in her chair. Marinette’s heart swelled for him. On the other hand, she couldn’t leave. And it would probably be best if Chat Noir wouldn’t find her here with another boy. She wasn’t sure if he was the jealous type and didn’t want to find out today. 

“No, it’s alright. I need to be here anyway.”

“Here?” Adrien asked, making Marinette look up from her phone (not even a minute had past). “Could you wait at the bar perhaps? Maybe another table?”  
She could’ve asked him the same but something pushed her to answer with a teasing: “Why? Embarrassed of me?”

“Never!” He answered quick and with such earnesty that she exploded in blushing. “However, I’m expecting my date here any moment and the last thing I want is for her to claim I was just playing around with any girl.”

The blush faded real quick. “A date? A date-date?”

It was Adriens turn to blush at that. 

Marinette pushed her disappointment to the side, made a mental note to cry later with Alya, and made sure to put her priorities straight: “That’s lovely Adrien. But I need this table.”

“I couldn’t. I promised to wait here.”

“You’re a model. Not that difficult to spot in a crowd. Please, take another table.”

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous." He said it with a wink. A WINK. Marinette was not amused however. 

She jumped up, the strap of her bag stuck to the armrest of the chair. The chair clattered against the ground. A sudden silence washed over the café. One of the waiters scowled at the disruption but left the two alone after a quick sorry from Marinette’s side and a bow from Adrien. 

“Sorry." Adrien added only to his friend. “I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“It’s nothing. Really nothing. It is just-. I also made an… appointment with someone to meet here and I want to keep my promise." She fiddled with her bag (just to make sure she hadn’t harmed Tikki during the fall of the chair). 

“She is really important to me, Marinette. I can’t leave.”

OW GREAT. Another stab in her heart. “You should go Adrien.”

“I can’t." He looked uncomfortable. It did make her wonder why he stood up now while Cloe walked over him so many times before. She was in no situation the back off however. Later she would apologise to Adrien and explain but her meeting with Chat was too important for her. 

“Adrien, I didn’t want to say this to you, but I think you have been stood up. Don’t ask me how someone could stood you up, but you have been sitting here for almost an hour and no one came for you except that one photographer and I doubt he could qualify as a date.”

“Marinette." He gasped. 

She burned red hot but couldn’t back down. Damage was done. 

Adrien remained seated. “She will come. I’m sure. I was early. That is all. Besides, the frosting is melting on your cake. Are you sure you have to be here?”

“Oww come on!” Marinette exclaimed, ready to throw another chair if necessary. There was sure to be some adrenaline left. 

The waiter from before stopped her before she could. “Out! Now!”

“But-" both of them started. 

“Out! We will not have our grand opening be put in the papers because some kiddies fighting. Come later when the boss has screwed everything up, then you are welcome.”

“But-" They tried again only to be shown the door with a simple point of the finger. 

“I guess." Adrien said with pain in his voice. “I don’t want her to find me like this anyway.”

“Adrien. I didn’t mean-”

He said nothing. 

“I don’t know what came over me. I shouldn’t have said you were stood up.”

Adrien chuckled sadly at that. “Well I could as well be. I’m still going to wait on the curb if you want to join me there.” He sat without waiting for an answer. She joined him after a small inner debate. 

“What did you mean?” Marinette asked, too curious for her own good. 

“Huh?”

“That you might as well be stood up?”

“Ow well. I was just hoping that she would be here by now. Too early just like me. Flustered and nervous.”

That was another hit for Marinette. She ignored it however since she had hurt him enough for one day. She laid a hand on his shoulders. “I’m sure she isn’t here for a good reason.”

“Thanks Mari. I’m sure she will be here though. Just not as excited as me I guess and I’m sure your date will be here any minute. There is no guy insane enough to stand you up.”

“How did you know it was a guy?”

He pointed at her outfit. “I never saw the outfit before. It looks good on you.”

She flushed a bright red. “So-” She started and restarted her sentence a few times till she had something to say. “Why don’t you tell me how she looks. I will get out of your way if I see her.”

He smiled grateful. “I will do the same for you.”

“That is if he still turns up." She showed him the time on her phone. Ten minutes past five. “You know," she sighed, “I was convinced he would show up the second we had the waiter standing at our table. He would’ve loved that.”

“A bad boy? Marinette I would never have thought that about you.”

“Don’t say that.” She shoved him playfully. Adrien snickered. “He is more than that. First I thought the same, but he is just playful. I really trust him.”

“So playful and trustworthy. Hard to keep an eye out for that.”

Marinette laughed. “Right. Right. How does she look?”

“Brave and a true leader.”

Marinette shoved him again. “I said her looks.”

“Uhmm, I can’t really tell you." He admitted. 

“So not a model you met on stage?” Marinette blinked confused. 

“It’s difficult to explain. I could point to her between a million people within a second because she just draws you in like that. But explaining how she looks is impossible. Just like trying to remember someone's voice but if they speak you know, you know?”

Marinette nodded. She did understand. 

“But she did remind me of you in the past.”

“She did?”

“Yes." He made it sound like a question. “You have the same hairstyle. And just… that something. It sounds weird, I know, but I want to call it her aura.”

“Never figured you for the spiritual type.”

Adrien shook his head. “I don’t feel like one. It is the best description I can give you.”

“So someone with pigtails?”

“And your aura.”

Marinette chuckled. “And aura.”

They stayed silent for a moment till Adrien asked her how her guy looked like.   
“Pfff. I guess I will have the same trouble telling you about him.”

She didn’t get much time to ponder because Adrien turned towards her in a swift movement. She was startled for a short breath as his eyes seemed to sparkle. “Marinette, this is going to sound insane. But is there a chance that we are waiting for eachother?”

She laughed at that. “No, that is impossible.”

“Is it?”

She barely thought about it. “I would have known.”

“Just hear me out.” He laid a hand on her shoulder, looked around the pedestrians and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. “What if I would say your name starts with an L?”

Marinette looked up confused at him because he knew his name. Not even thinking about it more she answered with a clear: “No.”

“No?” Adrien repeated, visibly confused. He backed off and made Marinette realise how close they had been after his whispering. “But I was so sure." He added. 

L… Marinette wrinkled her forehead. Was he suggesting he was named CN? “If you are so sure you wouldn’t mind giving me some proof, huh?”

“Proof like what?” Adrien scouted the sidewalks again to check for onlookers but there were too many. One finger played with his silver ring. 

Marinette straightened her back. “Tell me a pun. That should be proof enough.”

“Of course. Just give me a moment. Knock knock- No that one is dumb. How do you call- No you heard that one before, I’m sure. Why can’t I think of something?” Adrien had a panic-light as he scrambled for words. “Before, when we were sitting at the table I had a good one. You were drinking your iced tea and-”  
She silenced him quickly by jumping up and slamming her full weight into an embrace. “It is you!”

“But I didn’t even-"

“You wanted to pun. That is proof enough." She grinned against his cheek. “I can’t believe it. I just never thought that between two millions of people we would actually know each other!”  
Adrien pushed her a bit back to sit up comfortable. His forehead remained pressed against hers. “And I was so excited to meet you and your friends. I wanted to learn everything about you. It seems I now know everything there is to know about you.”

“By far not everything." She avoided his eyes, as if it would cover her blush. 

“What do you mean? Am I forgetting something?” He cocked his head to the side. 

Her hand traveled slowly to his jawline and up to his cheek, waiting for a sign that he didn’t wanted her too but it didn’t come. So when he was still waiting for her patiently she saw it as the perfect moment for a gentle kiss on his lips. It took longer than anticipated but when they parted he seemed the happiest he could be. 

Marinette bit her lips: “I still hadn’t told you about my crush.”

Adrien sighed and was clearly upset. “Oke… Who is it?”

“ADRIEN YOU DUMB SH-”

**Author's Note:**

> Urgh this was much fun. I was actually looking at another draft I wrote and I found this one again.
> 
> Don't be shy, show some love if you thought it was good enough to read to the end.  
> I'd love to hear from you guys.
> 
> Prompts are always welcome.


End file.
